Client devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and the like, may execute applications that perform various functions. A client device may be associated with a user account in an enterprise system or enterprise device management infrastructure. The user may also perform searches via a search engine that is accessible via a network, such as the public Internet. Additionally, the user account may also be associated with enterprise mail, calendars, contact data, or other enterprise resources.